


Song of the Lonely Moutain

by Syxx



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Sings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/pseuds/Syxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Carrock Bilbo looks upon Erebor and makes a song for all those dwarfs who lived there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Lonely Moutain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kazechi for being my beta!

It had started quite simply by looking at the Mountain. Everyone was still on Carrock: Oin was going over to Thorin while Bilbo sat at the ledge, feet dangling over the top just staring at Erebor. A tune formed in his mind, then words flooded his mind. Bringing him images of the stories Balin told him of Erebor, and suddenly he couldn’t help but hum it.

The dwarfs didn’t really take notice of Bilbo’s humming simply because he always hummed when he was performing a task such as getting firewood or peeling potatoes.  It was Bofur who noticed that the tune was a new one and went over to Bilbo.

“What yah hum’n there lad?” He asked as he sat down beside the Hobbit.

“I don’t know, just a song that came to me.”

“Oh do share, ‘ve heard yah hum, but no sing.” Bofur smiled and gently nudged Bilbo.

“Well it's kinda… a song for… well I guess the dwarfs of Erebor, and I don’t think it’ll be that good since I’m no dwarf.”

“It's alright laddie, yer one of us now. Come on. Sing.”

Bilbo looked at Bofur and then looked back at Erebor.

“ _Far over the Misty Mountains rise_  
Leave us standing upon the heights  
What was before, we see once more  
Our kingdom a distant light

 _Fiery mountain beneath the moon_  
The words unspoken, we’ll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune

 _Some folk we never forget_  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven’t seen the back of us yet  
We’ll fight as long as we live

 _All eyes on the hidden door_  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We’ll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold

 _We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold

 _From long ago when lanterns burned_  
Till this day our hearts have yearned  
Her fate unknown the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned

_We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul_

_Some folk we never forget_  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven’t seen the end of it yet  
We’ll fight as long as we live

 _All eyes on the hidden door_  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We’ll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold  
Far away from Misty Mountains cold.”

Bilbo finished his song, very aware of the eyes on him. He felt himself tense and hoped that he didn’t step over any boundaries. He really didn’t want to anger Thorin, not after he just got on his good side.

Bofur stood and then pulled Bilbo to stand with him as a large grin spread on his face, wrapping his arm around the Hobbit’s shoulders and leading him back to the group.

“Looks like we got ourselves a little birdie!” Kili said as he leaned against his brother.

“Do you mind if I write it down, Mr. Baggins?” Ori’s soft voice calmed him down. It seemed that the dwarfs liked what he sang.

“U-uh yes, of course...if you want to. I-I hope it wasn’t too bad.”

“I hope you’re joking, since it was the greatest thing I’ve heard.” Bombur said as he moved to allow room for Bilbo. The group fell into a comfortable silence as Oin checked over every one.

Bilbo never thought of the song nor heard the song until they were in Mirkwood. It had started with Fili and Kili humming it and then Nori and Ori picked up on the sound through their doors and started to sing.

He couldn’t help but grin as the elf dungeon filled with the dwarfs' singing, Thorin’s deep and powerful voice leading them on as the elf guards stood there in confusion, but did nothing to stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Bilbo could have sung this song at this point in the story. I'm pretty sure he would have asked Balin a few times during their journey about Erebor and such. 
> 
> I do love this song very much and wrote this in 30 minutes when the idea slapped me in the face on an empty stomach (go me, writing before food)


End file.
